ideasfandomcom-20200222-history
Drago (Earth-101001)
Drago (ドラゴ, Dorago?) is both Sora's Yang and Marcus's Yin Vessels and the Bakugan main protagonist of the Kingdom Hearts ''anime series. He serves as a battle partner, a guardian, and source of wisdom. Although he is impatient and a pacifist, he wants to help the Ultimate Avengers protect Earth and save Vestroia. He is the direct descendant of the Original Dragonoid, one of the two first Bakugan ever created. Personality In Vestroia, it has been mentioned that Drago used to be very ferocious, but being sealed his Yang half within Sora and his Yin half within Marcus. Sora has calmed his temper. He is still very impatient and hot-tempered; he oftentimes becomes annoyed with Marcus, although they always make up. At first, he was generally hostile towards Marcus, refusing to take orders from a human. Over the course of the first season, he, Sora and Marcus gradually built up their friendship and they had became close friends. Kiba notes that after having spent so much time with Marcus, he has picked up some of Marcus's behavior, such as directly attacking the opponent rather than taking a more stealthy approach. Drago's personality resembles that of an honorable knight; he has a strong sense of justice, never allows anyone to get away with their evil deeds, is fully committed to the greater good, and holds high regard for honor and justice. He has, on more than one occasion, been willing to sacrifice his own life to save the lives of others, or for the greater good. He also is shown to be rather fearless, rarely being afraid in the face of danger and rarely shows any distress or panic in any situation. While he is willing to fight to protect the innocent and for sport, he usually dislikes fighting on the spur of the moment and when it is for someone's own selfish or evil intentions, which he regards as meaningless. Wavern and Drago are in love and have been seeing each other since they met, and he promises to allow her to visit the other world, a wish he eventually grants. Wavern also has a tendency to call Drago by the pet name of "Dragoruny" (or Salamander in Japanese). Despite her death in the first season, Drago continues to love her. Drago has a deep hatred for people who are driven by their lust for power to the point of madness, such as Reaper, Naga, Dharak, and Hydranoid. He befriended Hydranoid after he joined the Avengers. Story Dragonoid In Bakugan form, he has clawed wings and feet, a long neck, slender body, and a long, sharp horn on the end of the snout. He has small spikes along his back. A young Dragonoid, nicknamed Drago, is the leader of the Bakugan, with strong convictions and morals, and is one of the most powerful Bakugan living in Vestroia. He has the ability to radiate intense heat from his body in battle dissolving everything around him and is equipped with high intelligence. He is limited in battle mobility but compensates for it through powerful strikes. It was revealed that Dragonoid was one of the first Bakugan born and Drago is the current descendant of the original Dragonoid. ; ; Abilities * '''Boosted Dragon' * Fire Wall * Fire Tornado * Rapid Fire * Ultimate Boost ; Fusion Abilities * Melt Flare Delta Dragonoid Like all Dragonoids, Drago has the power to evolve. As Delta Dragonoid, his horn faces forward with smaller horns on his face giving a cobra-like look, and a grey crest on his chest. He also received a power boost, and he gains a Fusion Ability called D-Strike Extreme. He evolved into this during Ace's battle with Julio, Chan Lee and Klaus von Hertzon. During this battle, Drago became encased in a giant rock with cooled and flowing lava inside. Unlike other Dragonoids, however, Drago possesses the Ultimate Warrior Gene, which he had inherited from his ancestor, Genesis Dragonoid. ; Abilities * Wall Burst * D Strike Attack * Dragonic Enforcement ; Fusion Abilities : * D Strike Extreme Ultimate Dragonoid After Drago evolves into this Bakugan, he looks similar to Infinity Dragonoid, but without the diamond. His new attacks are Exceed, Ultimate Dragonoid. While he would've evolved into this during Dranzer and Gear's battle with Apollonir, Apollonir then stated that to evolve into this, Marcus must let go of the past. He actually evolved after Marcus's brawl with Tom. ; Abilities : * Ultimate Dragon ''' * '''Dragonic Orge * Dragon Plus * Boosted Dragon * Fire Judge * Fire Tornado * Fire Wall ; Fusion Abilities : * Exceed Infinity Dragonoid When Wavern gives the Infinity Core to Drago, he turned into Infinity Dragonoid and also has a diamond- shaped gem on his chest. Upon gaining the Infinity Core, he could use all of the elemental attacks, and the combined ability, Dextra Attack. ; Abilities : * Flame Strider (Light) * Dive Fleet (Water) * Fire Grandam (Earth) * Aero Dragon '''(Wind) * '''Burning Dragonia (Fire) * Lunatic Burst (Darkness) * Infinity Demon (Infinity Core) ; Fusion Abilities : * Dextra Attack (Six Attributes; can only be used when there's one of each Attribute on your team) * Melting Burst (Fire) Trivia * Drago is the first Bakugan to have a known girlfriend. * Dragonoid Colossus stated that those with the Ultimate Warrior Gene were the most powerful Bakugan of all. * Drago's main rival has been a Darkus Bakugan. ** And with the exception of Betadron, Drago's main rivals have all been dragon-like Bakugan like himself. (Hydranoid and Dharak) * In every one of his evolutions, Drago's horn gets longer or grows an extra part, also in every one of his evolutions, he gains or loses a horn. * If you look closely at Ultimate, Infinity and Perfect Dragonoid's wings, you can see the Pyrus symbol near his wingtips. * Like Silent Naga, Infinity Dragonoid has lines or markings traveling from the gem on his chest. * The number of episodes spent in each form is: ** Dragonoid: 70 episodes (KH01-KH70) ** Delta Dragonoid: 22 episodes (KH71-KH93) ** Ultimate Dragonoid: 16 episodes (KH94-KH110) ** Infinity Dragonoid: 2 episodes (KH110-KH111) ** Perfect Dragonoid: 1 episode (KH111) (record shortest)*. * This is likely because of Drago's Ultimate Warrior Gene, which has caused him to become the most powerful Bakugan in existence.